


Varsity Jacket

by MarvelSuperHeros



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Setting - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSuperHeros/pseuds/MarvelSuperHeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras doesn't do sports, he can't play to save his life so why on earth was he wearing the school's varsity jacket?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varsity Jacket

"Why are you wearing a varsity jacket?"

Enjolras looks up from his lunch, pretty big lunch as if it was for two people, to be surrounded by his friends. He looks down at his clothes and realise he was wearing the silver and green varsity jacket. He shrugs before eating his lunch ignoring his jacket.

His friends couldn't see the name or the number on the jacket because Enjolras was leaning back but that didn't stop them from asking who it was but Enjolras would roll his eyes and not answer. Enjolras would sometimes glare at the person.

"You know, who ever you stole that from would probably be pissed." Feuilly says with a shrugs, bumping shoulders with his best friend.

"I'm pretty sure they won't." Enjolras snaps back before opening his crisp packet.

"Okay so who did you steal it off?" Jehan questions, leaning forward against the table as Enjolras sighs and waves him away. 

"I didn't steal it."

They finally give up, more like Combeferre told them to stop even if Courfeyrac started to whine, and continue to have their lunch.

Joly and Bossuet was busy laughing at a story that Bahorel was telling. Feuilly was drawing while Jehan was telling him his vision of love. Courfeyrac and Combeferre were in a long deep talk but Enjolras kept his eyes out for a certain someone. He couldn't focus on the table discussion even when Eponine, Musichetta and Cosette join their table.

"What's wrong with him?" Musichetta asked as she hold hands with Joly while Bossuet had his arm over her shoulder. Everyone shrugs at her question.

Soon enough Marius joins them, he was part of the school's football team. He was also sporting the varsity jacket, his hair wildly all over the place. He kisses Cosette on the cheek before taking his lunch out. Marius hardly eats with them due to the fact that the team had their own table and are expected to sit on it and be friends with each other.

"Coach wanted a meeting," Marius explains to everyone who was wondering why Marius was panting and sweating even if he didn't have practice before lunch, "Most of us ran to lunch."

Within seconds the rest of the football team comes into the canteen. Most of them sporting the varsity jacket, all of them jumping and making the loudest noise it was almost impossible to not look at the rowdy boys. Suddenly Enjolras catches Grantaire's eyes, Grantaire was the last to enter the canteen, he was without a varsity jacket, but obviously looking happy as ever.

Grantaire was the most popular guy in the whole school with decent grades, amazing creativity and talented footballer. He was kind to everyone and was openly gay, which made everyone face him if there was any ill behaviour. Grantaire was also the captain of the football team and Enjolras' group looked up to him but were also afraid to talk to him.

Grantaire had a smile on his face as Marius kicks Enjolras who looked at him with a glare while Marius smirks. Suddenly everyone on their table had wide eyes as Grantaire place himself next to Enjolras and Courfeyrac. Enjolras pushing his lunch towards him as Grantaire happily take some.

"I was wondering where my jacket went off to." Grantaire says before kissing Enjolras' cheek, "I should't be surprise that you'll be wearing it, Apollo."

"Yeah, well you left it at my house." Enjolras says as he shoves his hand in the bag of dortios, "Plus it's warm and my parents actually thought I join the school's team." Enjolras shrugs before looking at his friends, who still look dumbfounded. Marius was laughing his head off before Cosette was hitting him.

"You didn't tell us that you were dating him!" Courfeyrac says, leaning forward to look at Enjolras, "How long have you been dating?!"

"Him is sitting right next to you." Grantaire announced as he steals Enjolras' drink, "I can also answer your question, Courfeyrac, we have been dating for six months!"

"You know my name?" Courfeyrac asked, surprised. He was also red due to the fact that Grantaire had called him out.

"Yeah, Enjolras here doesn't shut up about his amazing friends." Grantaire laughs as Enjolras tries to protest, "Oh, hush Apollo. I haven't finished talking." He teases as Enjolras rolls his eyes, "I'm in some of your classes, I hear things about you."

"You do?" Joly asked, "Is it good things or bad things?"

"Amazing things!" Grantaire says with joy making the group relax. "I really hope we can be friend, what Enjolras and Marius says I rather hang around you than the rest of the team. They're all bunch of dickheads."

"You want to be friends with us? I mean I'm still surprised that Enjolras is still with us but you!" Bahorel says surprised, "Even Marius sticks out!"

Grantaire laughs, "I'm going to take that as a compliment but we have to admit that Marius always sticks out. Lanky kid on the football team."

"Shut up!" Marius says throwing an apple at his direction, Grantaire catches it easily taking a bite out of it before throwing it back, "You're an asshole!"

Grantaire rolls his eyes and scoffs, "Thank you for reminding me.Anyway, yes I want to be friends and not because I am dating Enjolras. I genuinely want to be friends."

"Okay but..." Cosette tries to find an alternative.

Grantaire looks at him with hopeful eyes, the boys and girls couldn't help but sigh and agree to give Grantaire a chance. Grantaire wasn't much of an approachable guy, he was tall and obviously buffed out. He had longish hair that he holds back with a hair tie. Grantaire was caring but they hear stories about Grantaure beating up someone, that being a bully but that was cut out of the story, and was suspended for a week. Grantaire smiles as he eats some of Enjolras's food quickly.

"I gotta go, I have to finish some of my art project." Grantaire grabs his bag and runs out of the canteen.

"I'm not sure about him, Enj." Combeferre says as Enjolras looks at them, offended that they didn't approve of his boyfriend.

"He could be using you!" Eponine says, "He doesn't even look like the romantic type, shit man he can even be a fuck boy!"

"He's a good person, 'Ponine." Marius says, defending the captain of the football team also his friend as Eponine rolls her eyes.

"We can never be sure that he be like you!" Eponine exclaims to Marius as Enjolras rolls his eyes, of course Grantaire wasn't like Marius. Marius was a bit too innocent but Grantaire was so much different. 

Suddenly, the black hair and grey eyes returns to the table, fluster with a smile. He runs his hand through his hair as everyone looked at him in confusion. He had his backpack on one shoulder, it was open and they could see the books he was carrying. 

"I forgot something." Grantaire says, Enjolras looks at him confused before taking off the varsity jacket and handing it to him. "No, silly!"

Grantaire place a kiss on Enjolras' kiss, stealing the jacket as well, before separating the kiss. Grantaire smirks as the table watch them with awe, Enjolras looked at his boyfriend in a daze but soon snaps out of it when he saw Grantaire's award winning smile.

"I forgot to kiss you! See you guys later! You need a ride home baby?"

"No, I'm fine, I'm going to 'Ferre's after school. Now go before you hand in an incomplete art project!"

Grantaire laughs before running off again screaming "I love you." And almost running to the door. Enjolras looks back at the table as Marius smirks, the two high fiving each other because Eponine's thoughts about Grantaire being not nice was soon washed away because she melted at the sight of Grantaire kissing goodbye to Enjolras. 

"So Eponine..." Enjolras says with a smirk as Eponine rolls her eyes and glare at him. 

"Fuck off."


End file.
